As Steel Sharpens Steel and Other Drabbles
by SciFiRN
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. NEW CHAPTERS start at 31. Three new this week since I missed a few.
1. As Steel Sharpens Steel

My first foray into the insane world of Onyx Moonbeam's and Enkidu07's dabble challenge.

Others playing: Onyx Moonbeam, Enkidu07,IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Vampyr4lyfe, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah

Words: Exactly 100

**As Steel Sharpens Steel**

_Scratch… Scrape_

Muscles tight, burning…panting breaths…eyes wide, wild.

Teeth crack beneath clenched jaws. Hands fist in chains.

…_Scratch…_

Throat so raw; every breath's like inhaling glass.

Cracked lips bleed, tears burn tender flesh like acid.

…_Scrape… _

Fearful tremors send agony through the shattered body.

He's suddenly there: beside, behind, everywhere.

His smile flashes white against the darkness.

The blade freshly sharpened and keen.

Flesh is stripped - screaming, crying, begging - and a soul is destroyed.

Laughter, bitter with hate; drunk with power; sharpened like the blade.

Green eyes sparkle, "Feels good."

…Alastair nods proudly and smiles, "So much promise…"


	2. Leave the Bottle I

DISCLAIMER: Again, the boys aren't mine…darn!

NOTE: Two drabbles this week. The first is all angsty and sad.

Be sure to check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Again, maybe a little bit for 4.10, _Heaven and Hell._

PROMPT/WORDS: Raw/100

**Leave the Bottle **

He's working toward unconsciousness, the solace of oblivion.

Sam sips his beer. Watches and shakes his head when Dean unsteadily throws back another shot.

"That's enough, man," voice tight with concern as he grips Dean's shoulder.

"I still hear the screamin'…the begging...see what I…"

Desperate, raw emotion vibrates between them.

"And whiskey helps?"

Eyes, full of misery beg silently …_Don't hate me…Don't leave…_

"Just hurts…so fucking much, Sammy."

The anguished words break his heart. He understands guilt, understands losing yourself.

Sam wipes at tears and sharply taps the bar. "Whiskey. Two glasses and leave the bottle."


	3. Leave the Bottle II

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, the boys aren't mine.

NOTE: My first Teen/Wee-chester piece.

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

PROMPT/WORDS: Raw/100

**Leave the Bottle (II)**

He fidgets when his stomach growls.

Dean's cooking and the smell's making Sam's mouth water as the greasy, smoky haze fills the room.

"C'mon Dean…I'm sooooo hungry."

He laughs, "They're coming, brat." He maneuvers the burger onto the bun and hands it to his little brother.

Two bites and Sam gags.

"Uhg, Dean they're raw!" He spits onto his plate.

Dean smiles, "Nah, they're rare Sammy. It'll put hair on your chest."

Dad chuckles, and ruffles Sam's hair. "Maybe some ketchup, kiddo?"

Sam frowns, he's out numbered, and he sighs. Too hungry to argue. "Yeah, just leave the bottle."


	4. Overprotective

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine, yada and all that….

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

PROMPT/WORDS: Local/100

**Overprotective**

"No eff-in' way, Sam."

"It's not like we have much of a choice."

Eyes blazed, "I'm telling you, it ain't gonna happen."

"If he can do the job, what's the big deal?"

"Have you seen him?" He motioned to the dirty man.

They watched as he picked his teeth with the edge of a pocketknife before sending a stream of tobacco-laden saliva onto the ground.

Dean shuddered, "One word - _Deliverance_."

Sam's lips tweaked upward. "So, what're we gonna do?"

He shrugged, "Don't know," his hand drifted over the sleek, black hood, "but that crazy local mechanic's NOT touching her."


	5. Not so Merry

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine, but I'm asking Santa…

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

PROMPT/WORDS: Local/100

**Not so Merry**

Dean thumped on the dashboard. The tape deck died, taking Metallica's _Kill 'Em All _right along with it. Shit and damn, that was going to be hard to replace.

Sam raised his head in the sudden silence, "Wha..?"

Eyes found Sam's then were back on the road, "Nothing Sammy, go back to sleep."

"Too quiet." He sat up, wiping drool from his chin.

"Player died." He grumbled, "Piece of shit."

Sam chuckled, turned on the radio.

"Already tried." Middle finger flipped toward the radio. "Nothing but Christmas carols on the only two local channels…" He sighed, "Merry Fucking Christmas, man."


	6. I'm Sorry

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine and Santa sure didn't deliver…maybe I was too naughty?

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Hurt!Sam

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's pages for all the players.

PROMPT/WORDS: Flinch/100

**I'm Sorry**

Barely able to breathe, completely awash in pain, he lifted his head and bit back the scream. Tears, then he heard Dad.

"Good work, Dean."

"Thanks."

Sam heard the smile, the pride.

"Sammy!?"

They ran.

Face dark, voice harsh with accusation, tight with fear, "You had one job, Dean: Keep Sam safe!"

Only Sam saw the flinch, the self-hatred, the anger and the light fade from his brother's eyes.

"''M'sorry... Dean… didn't mean…"

"Shh, not your fault. Where're you hurt?"

Eyes wide, "Can't…"hand fisted in Dean's shirt_,_ "brea…"

"Sam?" Dean shook him gently, "SAMMY!"

"Check his airway, Dean… NOW!"


	7. Broken

DISCLAIMER: I'm playing with Kripke's pretty toys…no one pays me

PROMPT/LENGTH: Lashing/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

_Three drabbles tonight, because I got started and couldn't stop. _

**Broken**

"Mommy…"

One word and he broke.

He'd snapped, shouted; left Dean crying softly across the room.

John wiped a weary hand over his face. He hadn't meant it; felt regret the moment he spoke. Dean didn't deserve his anger. Neither boy deserved him lashing out like that.

_I'll do better. I swear Mary, I'll try harder. _

Moving to the bed, he pulled Dean into his arms.

The little body twined into him; pressed tight.

It broke his heart and tore another piece from his soul.

"I'm sorry, Buddy… so sorry… God, I miss her too." He sobbed into Dean's hair.


	8. If He Prayed

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but I really wish they were.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Lashed/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Hurt!Sam / None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

**If He Prayed**

He raced down the highway.

A quick glance back and his breath caught. Bright red blood pooled on black leather. If he prayed, he'd be praying, but he didn't, so he settled for threats and cursing.

"Damn it Sam, so help me, I'm kicking your fucking ass. Stop bleeding all over my car." Getting no response, he pressed harder on the gas, heading toward town, the hospital. Help.

The wind kicked up. The car rocked and rain lashed the windshield, temporarily blinding him. His grip tightened on the wheel. "Shit. Get me there baby…" He whispered, and blinked back tears.


	9. Salt and Singe

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, but I can dream…

PROMPT/LENGTH: Lashes/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None, unless a wee bit of Crack demands a warning

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

_Couldn't get this story out of my head…figured it would've happened to them at some point in their salt and burn career._

**Salt and Singe?**

Sam giggled. Seriously, like a girl and I'm so going to kill him for it.

I scowl. He giggles louder; pisses me off more.

My right hand blurs, smacks him hard upside his massive head. _Giggle now bitch_.

"Enough."

"Can't help it… _snort_… fucking hilarious."

I grunt and glare.

More laughing.

"What?"

"That whole eyebrow raising thing? You are _**so**_ rocking it."

"Not. Funny. Sam. YOU dropped the match while I was still in the grave."

"AND saved your sorry ass."

"AND singed my eyebrows, lashes and half my hair off!"

"It'll grow."

"Says the brother with all his hair."


	10. Found

DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I wish, they still aren't mine…

PROMPT/LENGTH: Thermometer/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS:

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

**Found**

Dean wiped his drippy nose on his sleeve. _Sure Sam, let's tromp through the woods, in the dark, in the middle of winter and hope the unknown monster attacks_. His sneeze shook him as he leaned against the tree and shivered. He wished he'd paid attention to the bank thermometer before they'd driven from town.

He heard something shuffle and shift in the leaves. He spun and saw a blur of motion, then he hit the ground, teeth rattling as a sharp pain shot up his side.

"Sammy!" He scrambled for the shotgun that skittered from his hand. "Found it."


	11. Duck and Cover

DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I wish, they still aren't mine…

PROMPT/LENGTH: Wrench/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS:None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's page for all the players.

**Duck and Cover**

Dean groaned and lifted his head from the pavement. The Impala was beside him, her hood was open, it was dark and it was cold. He rubbed the welt on his head and winced.

"Sam?"

Sam answered, "You alright?"

Dean stood and moved toward the voice. Sam was squatting beside the left rear quarter panel. "Um, Sammy, what are you hiding from?"

"You."

"Huh?"

He smirked, stood and pointed down. "You said toss the wrench?"

Dean frowned as the memory came to him. He bent to retrieve the tool, "Yeah bitch, I said toss it, not nail me with it."

* * *

NOTE: I couldn't get my wrench mojo on, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	12. Witches

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but I can still dream.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Nausea/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's page for all the players. Join the community/join the madness.

**Witches**

He lifted his head and pulled in shallow, gasping breaths; his head pounded, ribs were broken, he was covered in lacerations, and he'd mangled his left shoulder. Every breath hurt.

"Sam?" Voice so weak, he knew he wasn't heard over the fire.

Sam had been with him, beside him, but now?!

"Sam!" Dean forced himself upright, took a step, and crumbled. He fought the blackness tugging him under and gagged against the nausea. "Sam…"

"Dean!" Sam pulled him close.

Dean cried, claimed it was the smoke.

"It's alright, we killed the bitch."

"Witches… hate 'em."

"Me too, bro, me too."


	13. Numb

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but oh how I wish they were.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Numb/100 words

**Secondary Challenge**: Unconsciousness, Shock, CPR, Trouble Breathing, Bleeding

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None: Dean's 21; Sammy's 17

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's page for all the players. Join the community/join the madness.

**Numb**

Despite the tourniquet, a thick, sluggish trail of blood flows from his upper thigh and I'm worried. He's lost so much blood already. When he was awake, he told me to stop being a bitch. He said he was fine. I knew he wasn't.

He gasps; opens his eyes. Confused, he stares up at me. "Sam….my?"

"I'm here, man. You're gonna be alright. You cold?"

Eyes unfocused, he grips my hand, "No… numb… no pain."

"It's shock."

"Lis'n… t'Dad… Sam." His breath hitches - stops - hand limp in mine.

"Dean!"

CPR… Tears… Curses… Prayers…

Begging, "Please."

I'm numb too.


	14. Root Canal

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but I have a plan….

PROMPT/LENGTH: Numb/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None. Dean _had_ a tooth ache...

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's page for all the players. Join the community/join the madness.

**Root Canal**

I reach to push the play button and Sam slaps my hand.

I glare at him.

"Don't give me that face. You made the rules."

Yeah, yeah, I know; shotgun, cakehole, shut. I pout crookedly.

He turns back to the road. "You hungry yet?"

I shake my head. No, I don't want food; can't freaking eat it yet.

"You have drool…" he points.

I wipe my chin with my sleeve; disgusted at how wet it becomes.

"Any pain?" He asks sincerely.

"Mwy fwace isth stwill numb, Thammy."

"Got Vicodin if it starts and it's Tham, not Thammy." He laughs.

"Bwitch."


	15. Me Too

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but I can still dream.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Graze/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's page for all the players. Join the community/join the madness.

**Me Too**

The plant was only potent on the fourth full moon of the year, when it rained and only if your ass itched while a dove shit on your head. Well, that's the way Dean remembered it.

Sam fired three times; the witch fell.

Dean's head slammed into the tree as red blossomed on his shoulder.

"Got him." Sam announced.

"Me too." Dean mumbled, hand pressed to his shoulder.

"You didn't fire." Sam glared.

"Shot… me… too."

"Sorry…"

"Jussa graze." He slurred, collapsing to the ground.

It was, but the goose-egg on his temple?

Worried, Sam dragged him to the car.


	16. She's Perfect

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. They aren't mine, but I can still dream.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Graze/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Check out Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's page for all the players. Join the community/join the madness.

**Perfection**

Dean shifted uneasily as Sam and Jake moved further up the trail.

Sam looked back over his shoulder.

"Dean, come on."

He shook his head, pissed. "Sam, it's not fucking fair."

"I'm bigger…Jake's bigger." Sam laughed. "Besides, she's perfect for you."

Jake snorted and shook his head before continuing back down the trail.

"Sam, I look ridiculous. She's too small and all she'll do is graze." He huffed, and pressed his knees into the horse's sides as he clucked his tongue urging her to move.

Lucy raised her head and farted.

Sam threw his head back and laughed, "See Dean…perfect."


	17. Dessert

DISCLAIMER: I'm playing with Kripke's pretty toys…no one pays me

PROMPT/LENGTH: Melt/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Sam is 6, Dean is 10

**Dessert**

Dean pouted. It wasn't fair; Sammy shouldn't be allowed to eat dessert, _instead_ of dinner.

The waitress smiled, put another bowl of ice cream in front of Sam and left.

"Watch your brother, I'm hitting the head."

Dean nodded sullenly.

Sam watched Dad leave and pushed his half eaten bowl across the table.

Dean shook his head. "It's yours Sammy."

"Don't wan'it… melt." Sam whispered hoarsely. "an… not fair."

Dean pulled the bowl toward him, "Thanks brat".

Sam grinned. "You're right… tonsils out… not bad."

Dean swallowed and hoped Sam was right, because right now, his throat was killing him.


	18. Lost

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine, yada, and all that….

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Lots of sad angsty stuff

PROMPT/WORDS: Shudder/100

**Lost**

I watched. Silently, I begged him to stop. My jaw clenched, the coppery tang of blood didn't help the swirling nausea in my stomach.

Sam held out his hand as a cold, cocky, self-satisfied smile lifted his lips. I couldn't help but notice how different it was for him now. It looked so easy for him, no pain, and barely any effort. Hell, he didn't break a sweat. It was like breathing to him now.

I turned away with a shudder, hoping and praying I was wrong. But I knew. I knew deep down inside I had lost my brother.


	19. First Light

DISCLAIMER: I'm playing with Kripke's pretty toys…no one pays me

PROMPT/LENGTH: Light/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Dean is 19, Sam is 16…they were hunting a skin walker

**First Light**

Dean was scared. Sam was hurt and hadn't been conscious for more than five minutes at a time. When he was, he wasn't lucid, only moaning in pain. The sweatshirt Dean had doubled, and then tripled to use as a pressure bandage, was now soaked through. Sam was grey and his breath caught and gave with a harsh, rough sound that reminded Dean of fine grit sandpaper against chrome.

Dad said he'd be back at first light. Dean glanced up into the sky as a single tear traced slowly down his cheek.

Damn it. First light seemed so far away.


	20. I'm Here

DISCLAIMER: I borrowed them, but never told Kripke. Unfortunately, no one pays me.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Fade/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Continued from last chapter...sort of. Dean is 19, Sam is 16…Sam got hurt hunting that skin walker.

**I'm Here**

Sam understood fear, but this was terror. The pain in his head and confused thoughts had him lost. It took most of his strength to force his eyes open.

"De…" The vibration of words sent pain through his chest. His hand was leashed to his side and tears filled his eyes to run down his cheek. He struggled not to fade back into the welcoming oblivion. He swallowed and tried again. "Dean."

Dean was there, a cool hand on his forehead. "Sam, shh, Sammy." He brushed hair from Sam's forehead and forced back his tears. "I'm here, I'll get Dad."


	21. Pain

DISCLAIMER: I just like to play with those pretty boys. Meaning – no one pays me.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Cover/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Because some of you asked, it's continued from last chapter. Dean is 19, Sam is 16…Sam got hurt hunting that skin walker.

**Pain**

Dad leaned over me; whispered orders in my ear. "Get better. You will be okay, Sammy. Hang on son."

Tears ran from my eyes and wet the bandages on my cheek. "Hurts…Dad…ev'rythin' hurts."

I wasn't lying. My throat hurt, my head pounded with each breath, ribs, back, legs and arms… every part ached and throbbed. Each pain capable of taking my breath, all of them together were almost unbearable.

"He's awake…" I heard the nurse smile.

Dad growled. "He needs something to cover the pain."

"Shh, it'll be better soon ." Dad assured me.

Fuzziness, Dean's tense face; then nothing.


	22. In Hiding

DISCLAIMER: Sam…poor boy. I'm sorry, really I am. Don't sue, it's all in fun.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Cover/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Um, because I couldn't help myself :D

**In Hiding**

He was tense. Sweat beaded on his upper lip, ran down between his shoulder blades and then lower yet. He didn't move. He couldn't let them get a hold of him. A branch cracked and he froze. No, it would not end this way. He wouldn't allow it. He crouched. He needed cover. He needed to hide until Dad came to rescue him. His hand curved around his favorite weapon and he ducked behind a sign.

Damn, who would have thought a hunt in a nudist colony would be so distressing.

Sam sighed. Damn older women wouldn't leave him be.


	23. In The Morning

DISCLAIMER: Kripke et al, owns them…not me. I just like pretending. *SIGH*

PROMPT/LENGTH: Whinge/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: _Red Sky at Morning_, sorta

NOTE: Inspired by the only few good bits in a not so good episode and about the only time I agreed with Bela.

**In The Morning**

He stopped just inside the door. He'd had enough. His hand pulled and then she was between him and the wall. He pressed against her and ducked his head to her mouth, sliding his tongue against her lips. When she didn't let him in, he bit roughly until she did.

Wasting no time, his hand found her hair, scattering pins into the carpet. His other hand found the zipper along her back. The material parted and he stepped back to let it fall.

"Yes...," She breathed throatily as his hand slid up her side. "But, no whinging in the morning."

_A/N_: Well, she's English and as soon as I saw the word this is what came to me, especially since I can so see him being pissed at himself for doing this.


	24. Bitter

DISCLAIMER: Kripke et al, owns them…not me. I'm just playing.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Frame/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Nothing really

NOTE: One of the boys is investigating…your guess is as good as mine.

**Bitter**

He moved, flashlight illuminating the blood splatter and drag marks on the floor. The light bounced unevenly around the room and the scent of death was heavy in the air. The photos from the sheriff had shown him all the violence in living color.

The thin beam of light reflected back from the floor. He bent and picked up the object. The frame held a picture of the happy, now dead family. He tried not to acknowledge the bitterness that swelled inside and he told himself it was because they were dead.

He frowned, knowing it was because they'd been happy.


	25. Red on Black

**Red on Black**

_Note: A little of a hunt gone wrong in their early teens...more to follow next week hopefully._

He leaned heavy against the car, exhausted and cold. A shallow breath and a wince at the sharp pain in his chest as his hand gripped his side. He felt the blood seep and drip through his fingers as Sam slept in the backseat. Dean heard Dad's quiet heavy steps through the leaves.

"Good job, son."

Dean smiled stiffly and nodded before he turned back to his brother.

Sam rearranged himself in the backseat. Dean watched the long limbs pile up as Sam curled onto his side.

Red blood gleamed black on the leather as Dean slid to the ground.


	26. Do You Like Hodags?

DISCLAIMER: I just get to play with them…no money is involved

PROMPT/LENGTH: Fold/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Sam is about 15, Dean is 19. Continued from last post…I know it's late, blame school.

**Do You Like (ho)Dags?**

All Dean knew was pain; hot and sharp. His entire world revolved around it. Every breath was exquisitely painful to the point that not breathing crossed his mind. He folded himself around the pain as something cold pressed into the wound and then blessedly, all he knew was blackness.

Sam had woke when Dad yelled for him and he was now leaning over Dad, flashlight in shaking hand, as he worked on Dean. He wiped his blurred eyes. "What is it?"

Dad looked up with a frown. "The damn Hodag got him and the dumbass didn't pull out the stinger."

_TBC…_

_PS. Big double chocolate cookie for anyone who knows where the title is from…._


	27. Pull and Pray

DISCLAIMER: They belong to Kripke, I know that, don't remind me…ugh, it's so depressing.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Bind/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: This is a continuation

**Pull and Pray**

Sam swallowed and tried to recall everything he knew about the ugly thing they'd just hunted. It amounted to: violent, ugly and dead. "We can still pull it out, right?"

Dad sighed and rolled Dean to his side. "Yeah, but if he got a heavy dose of the poison all we can do is pray. Give me the light Sam and then grab the medkit."

By the time Sam got back Dad had pried the stinger out with a silver knife.

"We still have that silver powder?" Dad watched Sam nod. "Good. Need it and something to bind this with."

_TBC…_


	28. The Medicine Goes Down

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…wish they were.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Twist/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Last bit of my continued story

**The Medicine Goes Down**

Dean's side was on fire and he felt his gut twist just before someone rolled him to the side. He vomited and someone wiped his mouth. Something nasty slipped past his lips and he turned his head.

"Dean swallow it." Dad's voice was stern, but caring. "It'll fight the poison."

Dean's eyes slid open with difficulty. "Bad…"

Dad chuckled. "Tastes like shit I know." He held the cup to Dean's lips and dribbled more of the liquid into his mouth.

"Gonna be okay?" Dean's stomach lurched again.

Dad smiled and brushed his hand through Dean's hair. "Yeah son, you'll live."


	29. Fumbled

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…wish they were.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Unfortunate/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

**Fumbled**

Dean was hungry and Sam wasn't back yet. They'd missed breakfast and lunch and now it was almost nine. He needed food in his gut soon or he was sure that the acid was going to eat a hole straight through.

He grabbed the bag before Sam even made it through the door.

"Chill will you."

"I'm starving." He unwrapped the burger just as Castiel appeared which startled him and the burger ended up on the nappy orange carpet. "Dammit Cas, my burger."

The angel glanced to the carpet and then to Dean. "Unfortunate, but you're needed in Maine. Now."


	30. Dolls Aren't Scary

DISCLAIMER: They belong to someone far more talented than me.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Nail/100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: I'm not sure what the story is behind this one…really, it just came to me.

POST-NOTE: This is an old one, not sure why it didn't get posted, but hey I'll post it tonight.

**Dolls Aren't Scary**

"Dolls? Seriously Sam, dolls?"

"Yes, pretty dolls in pretty dresses."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's the most unscary thing I've ever heard of."

"So?"

"It's a ghost. It's supposed to be scary."

"Whose rule is that? I mean the Stay-Puf Marshmallow Man wasn't scary. He was sticky and sort of gross, but not really scary...okay maybe if he was stepping on you."

"Now who's confusing porn with reality?"

"Ghostbusters is not porn, Dean."

"Shut it. You know what I mean."

"Not really." _Sigh. _ "Hand me the next doll."

Malibu Barbie nailed Sam square in the chest.


	31. Don't Be Such a Tase

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

PROMPT/LENGTH: The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet /100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None

NOTE: Dean tests out some new equipment…the boys are young.

**Don't Be Such a Tase**

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. Dean found himself staring up into his brother's smug face.

"I told you not to let him." Sam held out his hand.

Dean understood, but somehow there was a delay between his brain and his hand. His eyes watered. "Ugh. I." He felt the saliva drip from his bottom lip, but couldn't wipe it.

Sam laughed. "Dude, your face was totally hilarious."

Dad slid into Dean's view and smiled as he bent down. "You okay champ?" He held up the taser. "Packs a punch doesn't it?"

Sam giggled.


	32. I Feel the Black Reaching Out

DISCLAIMER: I make no money on this and I don't have anything you'd want.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Dirt /100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: Since this never happened, none.

NOTE: Not sure what this is really about, but I'm sure there's a story somewhere…

**I Feel the Black Reaching Out**

Sam wiped his chin and spit a mouthful of blood onto the dirt before an icy smile broke the red line of his mouth. He growled.

"Sam…don't." Dean gasped from his place on the ground. Something pinned him where he was, but he knew it wouldn't have mattered. He was too hurt. "Don't…please."

A quick glance was all Sam spared his brother before he picked up the shotgun, cleared the spent shells and reloaded, even as he moved into the woods.

Five minutes, two shots and he was back. "It's over."

Dean swallowed his anger, his tears and his hate.


	33. Lost My Soul, Lost My Dream

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

PROMPT/LENGTH: Stumble /100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: None really…a play on the opening scene of Season 6. It won't give anything away, but it'll make more sense if you saw it.

NOTE: Cookies to anyone who knows where this title and the last one are from!

**Lost My Soul, Lost My Dream**

Dean finished the bottle and sighed. He looked around the room and even though it was well decorated, comfortable and safe, it didn't feel right. He pushed up from the desk and turned off the light, listened to the quiet and shook off the feeling in his gut. He checked the doors, for the third time, and then headed upstairs.

He stumbled at the top of the steps. His balance shifted and he started to fall backward. He grabbed the rail. His heart pounded, his breath caught, adrenaline shot through his veins and for a split second things felt right.


	34. When You Lose Yourself

DISCLAIMER: Not mine…at least not while I'm awake

PROMPT/LENGTH: Flank /100 words

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: No spoilers, but it's sometime early season six, or maybe between five and six.

**When You Lose Yourself**

Hot breath and heavy sounds hovered almost desperately in the air.

Sam moved and moaned when the sharp scrape of nails down his flank sent shivers up his spine. He murmured something even he didn't understand and when he opened his eyes she smiled.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she sighed his name.

He'd already forgotten hers.

He moved gracefully, too gracefully for a man of his size, as he slid behind her. He didn't want to see her face. His fingers dug into soft flesh and she whimpered in pain.

It was his turn to smile.


End file.
